villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Doofenwarlock
Doofenwarlock (often mistaken as Doofenwitch) is the main antagonist of the Phineas and Ferb episode "Wizard of Odd". He is the dream counterpart of Heinz Doofenshmirtz that only exists in a dream imagined by Candace in the episode. Just like his original counterpart, he was voiced by Dan Povenmire. Physical Appearance Simply put, Doofenwarlock is the green-skinned, shaggy haired version of Doofenshmirtz dressed with a storybook witch's robe. Role Candace passes out due to Phineas and Ferb spinning the house while cleaning it with a hose at the same time, causing the entire house to land into a fictional place called Patchkin Land and crushing Little Witch Suzy. Upon hearing of Suzy's fate, Doofenwarlock arrives to the scene and attempts to take Suzy's red rubber boots for himself, However, Isabella the Good Witch places the boots on Candace's boots and tells Doofenwarlock that he has no power over Patchkin Land to get them for himself. This prompted an annoyed Doofenwarlock to vow that he would get Candace and her pet platypus Perry before leaving. Not wanting to let this happen, Perry confronted Doofenwarlock in his castle, but the latter manages to have him trapped in a spiderweb built by his pet/butler Spider-Monkey. Doofenwarlock then set his army of Flying Squirrels riding on tiny airplanes to capture Candace and bring her over to his castle, which they do so successfully. With both Candace and Perry as his prisoners, Doofenwarlock demanded Candace to give him the red boots. Although Candace is willing to do so, she is unable to take them off since they have grown up on her legs. Doofenwarlock decided to take care of the matter by vaporizing Candace, but this prompted Perry to escape away from the castle after evading the guards, bringing in Baljeet the Nerd Crow, the Jeremy Tree, and Buford the Lion-Tiger-Bear Guy to help out. To that end, they dressed themselves as warlocks to enter Doofenwarlock's castle and free Candace from captivity before escaping, much to Doofenwarlock's distraught. Eventually, Doofenwarlock was able to track down the gang, demanding for the boots one last time. Fortunately, Phineas and Ferb have obtained a red rubber shoe horn to easily remove the red boots from Candace before giving them to Doofenwarlock, telling him to have fun with them. Putting on the boots, Doofenwarlock happily dances in glee while doing a musical number, only for another house to drop on him, leaving his legs sticking out. Despite having survived the drop and still wearing the boots, Doofenwarlock is dismayed that he didn't get to finish his song. Trivia *Doofenwarlock is a parody of the Wicked Witch of the West as the episode "Wizard of Odd" is a parody of The Wizard of Oz. Navigation Category:Male Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Parody/Homage Category:Sadists Category:Magic Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Leader Category:Tyrants Category:Affably Evil Category:Self-Aware Category:Warlords Category:Successful Category:Incompetent Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Obsessed Category:Homicidal Category:Mastermind Category:Control Freaks Category:Honorable Category:Redeemed Category:One-Shot Category:Scapegoat Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Neutral Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Thought-Forms Category:Deal Makers